The Halloween Truth
by VioletDeath9
Summary: Fiolee one-shot Halloween special *this is my first one-shot and fiolee feel free to criticize it or like it both are cool* Enjoy !


**Hi guys this is my fiolee i talked about oh so long ago! Sorry school gets demanding ya know? Anyways this is my first fiolee AND my first one shot be sure to give me advice if you got it! Good or bad idc anything helps :D also btw the song I mention in this Magic by Coldplay check it out if you're interested**

The Halloween Truth

"I don't know about this Cake," Fionna said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror with Cake behind her.

"You look great!," Cake said eyeing the costume she'd made for Fionna. They'd made it a sort of joke, well mainly Cake made Fionna do it. Fionna was going to go to Prince Gumball's Annual Halloween Ball as a vampire pale blue skin and all. Not too mention Cake was making it an even bigger joke that Fionna switch out her light blue and sky blue clothes for a black and red theme like Marshall Lee since he was the only vampire they knew to have an example for what their costume needed.

"I can't even float Cake," Fionna said trying to get out of the costume with any excuse she could think of.

"So Marshall doesn't float ALL the time. Besides it's just a costume contest. Your sure to win with this," Cake smirked. _I hope this doesn't insult Marshall_, Fionna thought while roling her eyes at Cake's reply.

***********************************************************(At the party)

_Oh no there's Marshall! What will he say_, Fionna was thinking resisting the urge to facepalm herself, _I don't wanna have a querrl here. It's not fair to the other people at the party._

"Hi Marshall," Fionna said not letting her worry show one bit by being her cheerful self.

'Sup' Fionna?," Marshall asked. They continued on having their usual small talk about the monsters Fionna has faced and how Marshall would have done it, and not once did Marshall comment on Fionna's costume. Then Marshall was called over by some of his fans that were hesitant to think it was really the Vampire King leaving Fionna standing there half looking for Gumball and half looking for Cake. _This is so weird!_ _Marshall looks like a human! His costume is great! He even switched to my blue theme!? I hope Cake didn't plan this_, Fionna internally facepalmed herself._ It would cause so many problems if she did, and Marshall would hold this over our heads forever._ Fionna let out a sigh. "Bored without me already?," Marshall asked with his usual cocky grin on his face even startling Fionna a bit.

"Don't be full of yourself dude. I was just looking for Cake and-," the room was suddenly silent except for one noise.

"HEEEEEEELP!," was all Fionna heard before she went racing off as the hero of Aaa to help whoever needed it. Surprisingly Marshall followed right behind, and slowly so many things happened at once that every thing was a chaotic mess of castrophe.

"Who do we help first!? We've got all these monsters and that zombie disease is back and spreading again! Ice Queen is going after Gumball. I've completely lost Cake!-," Fionna was saying when Marshall Lee put a hand over her mouth to shush her, and Fionna heard it.

"Help! Fionnaaaa!,"

"Did you hear that Fionna? Cake's over this way," Marshall said grabbing hold of Fionna's wrist as she started to run to keep up with his increasing speed. _I didn't know he could run so fast! Especially since all he does is float! And his hand is surprisingly warm. _Fionna thought with shock when her thoughts were refocused by Cake again.

"Fionna I'm over here! Hel-," they just barely saw a glance of Cake's tail around a corner while she seemed to be getting dragged away. They pursued Cake like that for ten minutes or so when suddenly Marshall pulled Fionna into a small hall closet.

"Marshall what are you doing!? Cake was right there!," Fionna said protesting whatever the Vampire King was up to.

"Fionna something isn't right with this whole Cake scenerio. Cake would be fighting back, and she's not," Marshall said pointing out what Fionna should have noticed herself.

"Ohhh I gotcha! Well let's go kick some monster buns then!," Fionna said excitedly as she tried to rush out the tiny cramped closet, but instead fell against the back wall of the closet which gave way to a secret passage.

"Fionna you okay?," Marshall asked with slight concern showing in his voice.

"Yea," Fionna replied rubbing her head where it was tender now. Marshall came into the passage Fionna had fallen into and as he walked by her he patted her head noticing it already had a bump.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin Fi?," Marshall said with his classic mischevious smile," Maybe we can get to the monsters faster from here," he pointed out.

"Hey! Yea that's a great idea Marshall!," Fionna agreed, and they wandered down in the secret passage ways of Gumballs castle for a bit fighting what monsters they saw though the monsters disappeared almost the instant they saw Fionna and Marshall.

"Somethins not right Fionna," Marshall said.

"I dunno I'd turn tail and run if I saw us too. Fionna the Human and Marshall the Vampire King. If I was some puny monster I'd be terrified by us. Oh shoot did that insult your mom? I'm sorry dude," Fionna said not wanting to get into their classic "disaggreements" as Cake called them.

"No you're fine Fi. My mom definetly isn't puny just her underlings," Marshall replied attempting to give Fionna less to worry about. They wandered around a bit more only getting themselves lost in the passages.

"Hey Marshall, I think we're lost," Fionna pointed out subtly.

"For some reason I was following you. This is your fault," Marshall said bluntly placing the blame on Fionna.

"Really Marshall? You're gonna argue at a time like this? We don't have time to play the blame game here, but since you started it. Whose idea was it to come in here?" Fionna said definsively and with sass.

"You didn't have to listen to me," Marshall shot back.

"And you didn't have to follow me dude," Fionna retorted. Marshall opened his mouth to give a sharp retort of his own when he suddenly pulled her to the ground. "Hey w-what are you doing," Fionna was sayin flustered when Marshall put a finger over her mouth to quiet her just as something flew right through the spot her thinking dome had just been at.

"Hear that? Time for some butt kicking," Marshall said to Fionna as she smiled blushing slightly at the intimate postion Marshall had put them in. _She's so-_, Marshall inwardly shook his head at himself, _I can't think that way about her_.

"Okay, but can you get off me?," Fionna asked lightly.

Marshall smiled that mischevious smile of his," Why? It's cute when you blush."

Fionna tried to punch his cheek meat for that comment as she said," Get outta my space dude," but Marshall easily blocked it and floated off of her.

"Aww you're no fun Fi," Marshall said mocking a hurt expression.

"Why do you do that?," Fionna asked not having the same palyfulness as Marshall.

"Do what?," Marshall asked genuinely not on the same page as Fionna.

"Do you hit on every girl? Why? Does that really make them like you?" Fionna asked judgingly.

"First off I don't hit on Every girl, and Second you like me don't?" She paused considering his words.

"Yea, but not like that," Marshall gave a small smile at her reply.

"You might some day though, and that's good enough," he said hiding the hope in his voice.

Slightly flustered Fionna asked," What?"

Marshall sighed," Bunny you're just too naive to understand," he turned around and looked Fionna in her beautiful blue eyes and started to reach his hand out to stroke her cheek, but stopped realizing what he was doing. He didn't want to confuse his bunny. He was the mean Vampire King to her. She couldn't, shouldn't know how he feels. Not to mention she was mortal. He doesn't want to go through that...

"Hey are you okay Marshall?" Fionna asked concern laced in her voice while she came close to him inspecting for injuries even going so far as as to check for a fever," If somethings wrong Marshall you can tell me. I won't judge you or anything. You're my friend," _What's wrong with my heart guts right now?_ Fionna thought while her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Don't worry about me Fi. Why's your heart beating so fast," Marshall dared not to hope that she'd like him. It'd just be a mess.

"I dunno," Fionna said confused,_ Am I starting to fall for Marshall? W-why I don't need a guy?_ Cakes words from some distant memory eachoed in Fionna's head with a flashback.

She was little. It was a nice warm summer afternoon "I don't want to get married. _I_ don't Need a guy to protect me. I can save myself."

Cake looked at Fionna," Sugar that doesn't mean you won't want a guy. A guy can make you feel special. They give you this feeling," Cakes eyes shone bright as she spoke," You'll probably like the way he makes your heart race, and the way he'll smile at you," Cake had a pleasured smile on her face," Just because you have a guy doesn't make you weak. In fact I'd say it makes you stronger becuase you have someone who will always be there for you, always help you."

Fionna replied instantly," Cake that's what I have you for."

Cake gave a small sigh," Oh Sugar you're missin' the point." The flashback ended.

"What the?" Fionna blinked and she saw she was in Marshall's arms.

"Geez Fionna don't pass out like that. What happened? Are you okay?" Fionna blinked in surprise at hearing the concern in Marshall's voice, _He actually seems to care about me...?_

"Marshall tell me the truth here and now before we both die or something. Why do you always flirt with me?"

Marshall was thrown off by the question, so he tried to cover it up with a small over confident chucle,"You just asked me that Fi."

"Yea, and you didn't answer," Fionna said confidence in her voice even with her face flushed red. Marshall wouldn't look her in the eyes instead he sighed and put her down as he floated off. For a brief moment Fionna was sad he put her down, _Am I really falling for this guy? The guy who hits on all the girls and is always a jerk to me?_

Finally Marshall answered,"I hit on every girl Fi. I thought you knew that?"

"Then why won't you look me in the eyes Marshall? Why are you evading my questions?"

Marshall landed on his feet and turned around "because I don't want to get carried away Fi,"_ or do something I'll regret, I can't let you in Fionna, I can't let anyone in anymore_ Marshall thought bitterly to himself.

"W-what do you mean?" Fionna's heart was beating like crazy again.

"We need to go save everyone come on," Marshall said as he held her hand gently, lightly bringing her with him. They walked like that for a while both sorting out their hearts until they somehow found the closet again. "Well now we can get out and see what's happened. I hope everyone is okay," Marshall said thinking out loud, and shocking Fionna at the kindness she heard in his voice.

"Marshall..." she whispered, and he turned around. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"Do what Fi?" Marshall became tense.

"Make everyone think you're some evil horrible person. I know you you're not, and you just admitted you care. Why do you try to make everyone go away?"

"Stupid bunny..." Marshall whispered," so I don't get hurt, so I don't seem weak" he admitted.

"How would you seem weak?" Fionna asked not understanding him.

"I'm the son of a demon and the Vampire King soft and mushy isn't approved of," Fionna took hold of marshall's hands and looked in his dark eyes. She saw what she was looking for.

"Marshall Lee you're not some horrible monster. Even behind that dark exterior, that bad little boy cover," she whispered," I see the light hidden in you," she was blushing like crazy, and Marshall was so stunned he couldn't speak. A first for the Vampire King.

He looked at Fionna and there intertwined hands, and then he put his forehead against hers,"Fionna I-" suddenly the closet door was opened and Marshall Lee and Fionna were instantly apart. The spell that seemed to be upon them broken with Gumball's smiling laughing face.

"There you guys are! Did we scare you?" The rest of the Candy Kingdom behind him it seemed like.

"Of course you didn't scare us! We were worried out of our minds though!" Fionna replied trying to hide how flustered she was, _What was Marshall about to say?_

"Well why are you in a closet then?" Gumball asked suspiciously eyeing the closeness between the vampire and human which mad Fionna blush even more.

"We found the tunnels," Marshall pointed behind him seeming unfazed," We got lost in there and ended up here. We were gonna get out, but I heard footsteps so we waited ready to ambush them, and here we are," Marshall shrugged non-chalantly, and then started to float out.

Gumball stopped him with a smile on his face," Marshall humans can't float," with a sigh Marshall started to walk away. _Well if he acts like nothing happened then I'll forget it happened. I don't need a guy, or weird heart guts either,_ Fionna thought decidedly while Marshall on the other hand was beating himself up inside his mind. _That was Too close Marshall! You can't do that! Just avoid her. How hard could that be?_

Marshall turned around," Hey Bubba not bad. This is pretty fun so far."

"Great! Now the party can really begin," as Gumball said this the Candy people cheered in approval, and started dancing as music played from somewhere. Fionna got swept away in the crowd as people began going back to the ball room, and Fionna saw people were entering the costume contest. _Sorry that you did this costume for nothing Cake, but I'm not up for a costume contest anymore,_ Fionna thought with a small sigh. She got bumped here and there in the huge room, and then once again she bumped into another person.

"Oh sorry i didn't- oh, hi Marshall," Fionna said a bit nervouse.

"Hey Fi" Marshall said in his usual casual tone luckily before it got too awkward a candy citizen, a gingerbread man to be exact, approached Marshall.

"I saw you two. You guys were totally scared," the guy said trying to just playfully poke fun with Marshall.

Marshall didn't tolerate the joke, nor did a second go by before he made his demon face,"You think you could scare me? I'm the Vampire King. I can make you eat that gumdrop button sugar skull," he hissed making the gingerbread man gulp and walk away obviously scared enough to shit those gumdrop buttons.

"Marshall lighten up. He was only teasing," Fionna said slightly surprised at Marshall's reaction.

"Fionna I can't have it like that. That's like if a monster came up to you and started saying you were the exact opposite of a hero. I can never be scared, as if I would anyways," Marshall snorted. The song changed to something slower.

"Well I better go find something to do," Fionna said nervously trying to get away.

"Wait. Why Fionna?" Marshall asked trying desperately to hide how much he didn't want her to go.

"I can't dance Marshall. I'm an adventurer. Why would I know how to dance, pus It's really girly," Fionna said blunt but shy.

Marshall glanced at Gumball seeing him dancing," Yea. I see your point, but here," he pt his arms around Fionna's waist," I'll show you," somehow miraciously Fionna started to dance with Marshall. The lyrics made Fionna blush though,"I call it magic it, I call it true, I call it magic when I'm with you," she definetly didn't dislike her situation because of it though. In fact she felt like she could stay like this forever. Marshall felt his unbeating heart spilt in half while he listened to the song. ON one half the life he's always led. On the other half was Fionna. His light in the dark. He saw her blushing face and began to feel a bit self-concsious as the song continued,"And I just ot broken, broken into two, still I call it magic it when I'm with you."

"H-hey Marshall," Fionna said trying not to focus on her pounding heart," If you can't do mushy stuff why are we dancing?"

Marshall smirked hiding his true feelings as he leaned in closer next to Fionna's ear whispering,"What? You don't like dancing with me, Fionna?" Her face got even redder.

"N-no it's not like that. I was jsut wondering," she mumbled as the song continued. "I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't want anybody else but you" Marshall didn't saying anything. He just led Fionna to the front of the stage where the band was as he took out his bass and began to play the rift for it. The band just handed him the mic instantly recognizing him, so he continued the song," And if you were to ask me, after all that we've been through, still believe in magic? Oh yes I do, Yes I do." Marshall continued to play and sing the song till it was over while the whole time Fionna's heart was going crazy in her chest. _I've fallen for him. This song, this night. I've fallen in love with you Marshall Lee._ When the song ended the aduiance applauded and tried to get Marshall do perform some more, but he declined. As he approached Fionna he made her nervous all over again.

"Well... Do you understand now Fionna?" he paused and looked into her eyes. He already knew the answer though, and she didn't need to reply. "I don't see cake anywhere, and it's getting late. I'll walk home with you," the usual Fionna would've said no she was fine but... She didn't want to act tough right now. She wanted to be true to her heart.

"Okay," she whispered

***************************************(at the doorstep to the tree house)

"Night Fionna," Marshall said as he brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed her slowly. Then as if coming back to his senses he let his hand drop and started to walk away with a wave behind his back," See ya later Fi."

"Wait Marshall!..." he stopped walking," Cakes not home yet. Could you stay a bit longer? She wouldn't want me to be alone," _Just say it Fionna. It won't be that hard!\. You've mad the Ice Queen cry hot tears for glob's sake!_ Marshall floated back to her. _He still looks so human._

"Okay. Hey Fi... You make a cute vampire," Fionna was caught off gaurd by this since he hadn't said anything about the costume all night.

"Huh? Oh umm thanks Marshall. You too. I mean your costume... Are you okay Marshall? You've been really nice lately,"

"You said I could be myself around you so I am. Do you want me to be mean?" he asked not making any snarky remark he usually would've made.

"No not at all... Marshall?..." Fionna asked timidly.

"Yea Fionna?..." Marshall placed his feet on the ground as he took hold of her hands.

"Marshall I..." he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you Fionna the Human," he whispered. Fionna closed her eyes as Marshall brought his face towards hers and kissed her. The sensation was so warm she felt it to her toes. Her heart stopped at what was happening. She was flooded with happiness and relief. Marshall could feel himself giving in to his heart as he deepened his kiss with fionna. Never wanting to stop but remembering humans need to breathe, Marshall just slightly let his lips part from hers.

"I love you too Marshall Lee," was all Fionna said as they continued to kiss, and that's all he wanted her to say. He didn't have to be anyone or anything around Fionna. he could just be himself. She had them come inside, and they put on a movie since Cake was going to stay with Monochromicorn. They didn't really watch the movie though. They were too busy enjoying having each other kiss after kiss with the only light coming from the moon showing threw the window.

"Will you stay with me forver Fionna?" Marshall asked worry evident on his face and in his voice.

"I never want to be without you Marshall," and they sealed they're words with another kiss.

**The End, Happily Ever After. Sorry forgot to mention this earlier *Disclaimer* I do not own adventure time :p I also didn't make this picture I just changed the colors of their clothing. This pic is easily found on da internet and the credit goes to the person who made it. They got some awesome skills. Hope you liked this Halloween special, even though it's a day late XD the next Chung x Elesis I'm writing **_**Sleeping Beauty**_** won't be done for a while it's harder to write than I'd assumed it would be but no worries probably a couple months from now you'll see the prologue so have patience. and have a good morning/afternoon/ or ngiht from wherever you're reading this :D**


End file.
